Gundam Wing Camping
by Heero Yuy
Summary: Relena sets up a Camping trip and Every one goes along except Heero. He could not be found. Dose he show? You will just have to read. Part 2 is done
1. Default Chapter Title

GW Goes Camping  
by Heero Yuy AKA Josh Mulford  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
The year is After Colony 198. Relena has given up her title as Vice Forgen Minister. She is now back at the Sank Kingdom and gone back to her birth name. Zechs AKA Miliardo is also back from Mars. Noin is with him and they are now married. Relena with help from Zechs and others rebuilt the kingdom. The Gundam pilots are still around. Duo is still living with Hilde but they moved to the Sank Kingdom. Wufei and Sally still work for the Proventers. Trowa was still with the circus and he was dating Dorthy. Quatre was seeing Trowa's sister. Last but not least was Heero. No one seen him in the last year since he got out of the hospital after saving Relena and the world again. And now we begin.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
Setting: Sanc Kingdom Palace. Time: 4:30 pm  
  
"Relena. Duo and Hilde are here." Noin said as she lead Duo and Hilde to the living room.  
  
"Duo, Hilde good to see you. How have you two been since you moved here?" Relena said as she gave them both a hug.  
  
"I can't complain." Duo said with a smile. "So what did you need to talk to us about?"  
  
"Well I want to get every one back together for a camping trip. I wanted to see everyone again and spend time with everyone. I just wish I could find...." Relena's voice trailed off.  
  
"Relena don't worry I am sure you will see Heero again." Hilde gave relena a comferting hug.  
  
"Relena. Trowa, Dorthy, Quatre, Cathrine, Wufei, and Sally are here." Noin says this then leads them all into the room.  
  
"I am glad you could all come. I hope you can all spare two weeks." Relena gave them the genuine smile that she and Heero have in comin  
  
"Well what are we going to do for two weeks?" Hilde said walking up to the rest of them and giving them a hug.  
  
"I was planing a camping trip. I wanted all of us to spend some time together, and catch up with one another." Relena turned to see Zechs walking in the room right after she said that.  
  
"Relena everything is ready for the trip. The only thing that don't make since is there was a extra sleeping bag in the truck." Zechs gave Relena a hug.  
  
"Everyone want to wait till morning or do you want to leave now?" Noin askes.  
  
"I think we should leave now that way we don't get comfy in nice beds only to leave them." Duo was grining like a fool.  
  
"Ok well lets go." Relena and the others pilled into the truck and RV. {AN: Zechs has a bad back. Noin and Zechs are also trying to have a baby. Thats what the RV is for.}  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
They got to the camp site fifthteen till 6:00pm. Relena and the others unloaded the truck. They set up camp and started to get rocks for the fire pit.  
  
"Relena what should we do with the extra sleeping bag?" Duo was unpacking the food for the trip.  
  
"Just toss it in my tent. I can always use it if it gets too cold." Relena walked over to her tent. "I am going to get some matches for the fire. be right back." Relena went in the tent.  
  
The night went on. Duo did something dumb and Wufei chased him. Sally and Hilde were laughing. Quatre was too busy looking at Cathy. Trowa was reading with his arm around Dothry who was dozzing off. Noin and Zechs were cooking beans & franks. Relena was just watching everyone and thinking about Heero.  
  
"Hay...I...got...an...idea." Duo said still somewhat out of breath. "Lets tell ghost stories."  
  
"Duo I think thats the smartest thing you ever said. Well other then you love me." Hilde said with her cheeks glowing a little red.  
  
They started telling stories. Duo was the last to go and he spooked all the girls. Dorthy snugled up to Trowa. Hilde did the same with Duo. Cathy jumped into Quatre's arms. Noin did the same. Sally laid her head on Wufei thinking he was going to move away, but he didn't. Then there was Relena. She had no one to snugle with. She told every one she was going to sleep.  
  
*Why do I miss him? Why do I even wonder about him?* Relena went to sleep. So did the others.  
  
It is now around 1AM. A thunder storm has rolled in and is about to let lose.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"AHHH" Relena wakes up from the noise. She starts to cry. There were only two things that scared her at all one was never seeing Heero again, two was thunder and lightning.  
  
*BAM....BAM*   
  
Relena started to cry even more. Then the door of her tent opened. A lone figure came in sooked to the bone from the storm.  
  
"Who......Who are you?" Relena was scared as hell.  
  
"Relena. I am so..." The figure started to say but the thunder and lightning hit again.  
  
*BAM.....BAM..BAM BAM* It was even closer now.  
  
Relena started to cry again. The figure walked over to her and put his arms around her. She was startled but she felt safe like she knew him.  
  
"Relena are you ok?" Relena looked up at the figure as lightning flashed again. She saw his face this time. His eye. They were the ones of the man she loved, but thought he would never show the same to her.  
  
"Heero" She gasped as she wraped her arms around him. "I thought you were gone forever."  
  
"I had to take care of some things. I am here now to keep a promise. And complete a mission I gave my self when we met on the beach all those years ago." Heero's voice seemed to have something in it that Relena never heard before.  
  
"I see. Well get it over with. They won't find you in this storm." Relena said with a tears running down her face. *He is only here to kill me like he said he would all those years ago*  
  
"Relena I am not here to kill you if that is what you think. I am here because I love you. My mission is to one day make you my wife." Heero bent his head to Relena's and took her lips with his.  
  
They broke the kiss. "Heero why did you wait so long to tell me?" Relena looked into his eyes and saw a kindness she never saw before.  
  
"I had to sort my feeling out and make sure that you were safe." Heero looks at Relena and shivers.  
  
"Heero you are freizing. Take off you clothes." Relena says then looks back at Heero with red on her face. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. I just don't want you to catch a cold." Relena turns her back to him and he unrolls the other sleeping bag and hooks it to Relena's to make on big bag. Then he got undressed. the climbed into the bag.  
  
"Relena you can turn around." Heero said.  
  
"Heero I...." Relena started but when she saw Heero she was shocked.  
  
"Relena I am not going to try anything. I am just trying to get warm." Heero gave her a understanding look. Relena got in and snugled up to Heero.  
  
"I love you." Relena said lieing her head on his chest.  
  
"Aishiteru Relena" Heero falls asleep with Relena in his arms.   
*~*~*~*  
  
Now it is morning and the storm has stoped.  
  
"Yo Relena time to get up. Zechs started break..." Duo started to say as he opened Relena's tent. Then he saw Heero and Relena. "Holy shit!" Duo closed the door and ran to Hilde.  
  
"Duo whats wrong?" Hilde looked at Duo who was pale.  
  
"Babe Heero is in the tent with Relena." Duo said.  
  
"What!?" Hilde yelled so loud she got everyones attention  
  
"Whats the yelling about and why ain't Relena up yet?" Zechs say handing out food.  
  
"Uh I think you may want to hold Zechs back Noin." Hilde said this as Relena's tent opened.  
  
"Whats going on out here?" Relena said getting out of her tent.  
  
"Relena why don't you tell everyone who was in your tent." Duo had the biggist grin ever seen on his face.  
  
"Who was in your tent?" Noin said with a confused look.  
  
"Uh..." Relena started but was stoped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I was in the tent." Heero said stepping out from behind Relena.  
  
"What the hell? I am going to kill you Yuy." Zechs ran at Heero.  
  
"Miliardo! Stop!" Noin yelled. When Noin calls Zechs by his Real name he is in the dog house.  
  
Zechs stoped dead in his tracks and went back in to the RV.  
  
"Heero why the hell are you only in boxers? Why are both of the sleeping bags made into one?" Hilde said after taking a look in Relena's tent.  
  
"We did not do anything if you think that. Heero showed up around 1'O clock. I was spoked by the storm and Heero was out in it. He check on me and I made him sleep in the tent. I told him to take his clothes off so he wouldn't catch a cold." Relena gave them a stern look.  
  
"Ok well why are you even here then Heero?" Trowa said handing Heero some clothing.  
  
"I am here to complete a mission, and keep a promise." Heero pulled on the pants and shirt. "I am not here to hurt Relena, but this does involve her."  
  
"What the hell you talking about then?" Duo walked over to Heero and Relena.  
  
"I am taking my own advice that I gave Trowa. I am acting on my emontions." Heero took Relena in his arms and kissed her infront of everyone.  
  
"Go Heero!" Duo yelled watching the two.  
  
Heero and Relena broke the kisses and then sat down with the rest of them.  
  
"So whens the wedding?" Hilde said in a joking voice.  
  
"When ever Relena wants. That is if she wants to marry me." Heero said puting an arm around Relena.  
  
"Heero I want to marry you. You are the one I have always wanted." Relena wraped her arms around Heero but Heero pulled her arms back off of him and looked in her eyes and sliped a ring on her fingers.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The day went one with a mad Zechs. Everyone was ragging on Heero and Relena about him only being in boxer when he came out the tent. Now it was dark and Zechs was yelling about Heero and Relena sleeping in the same tent.  
  
"No way in hell am I going to let them do that. He is sleeping outside and thats it." Zech graped Heero's bag and threw it on the ground.  
  
"Miliardo I am eight-teen, and you are not going to say or do anything about me and Heero." Relena picked up Heero's bag and put it back in the tent.  
  
TBC  
  
Will Zechs ever leave Relena and Heero alone? Will Sally and Wufei ever hook up? Will Duo ever propose to Hilde? Will anyone want to even see a next chapter? We'll find out. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Camping part 2  
  
Last Time:  
  
The day went one with a mad Zechs. Everyone was ragging on Heero and Relena about him only being in boxer when he came out the tent. Now it was dark and Zechs was yelling about Heero and Relena sleeping in the same tent.  
  
"No way in hell am I going to let them do that. He is sleeping outside and thats it." Zechs graped Heero's bag and threw it on the ground.  
  
"Miliardo I am eight-teen, and you are not going to say or do anything about me and Heero." Relena picked up Heero's bag and put it back in the tent.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look I don't want to cause you and Zechs to fight. I..." Heero started to say but Relena but her finger to his lips.  
  
"Heero don't. Miliardo grow up you are acting like a four year old." Relena said this turning from Heero to Miliardo.  
  
"ARGGGGGG!" Miliardo yelled and walk over to the RV. "Do what ever you want, Just don't run to me when he leaves again." Miliardo slamed the RV door.  
  
"Relena I am not going to leave ever again." Heero walked over to Relena.  
  
"I know Heero. I just wish Miliardo would stop with this cruge of his." Relena put her head on Heero's sholder.  
  
two hours later: Every one was asleep. A new storm system has rolled in and starts to rase hell. Relena wake with a start.  
  
"Ahhh!" Relena yelled as the thunder boomed over head.  
  
"Relena its alright. I won't let anything happen." Heero put his arms around Relena.  
  
"I know Heero it just I hate lightning and thunder." Relena said this and another lightning bolt lit the sky.  
  
"Relena did anyone check the weather focast before leaving on this trip?" Heero said this as Relena tried to hold on to him tighter.  
  
"I guess we forgot to." Relena started to cry from the rain.  
  
"Relena don't cry. lets just get some sleep." Heero laid Relena back down. Then laid down himself. Relena snugled up to him and they both fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Next morrning:  
  
"I think we should end this trip. It is raining too much." Relena said this as she rolled her sleeping bag.  
  
"Its fine with me. The tent Hilde and me are using is leaking anyway. Dou said grining.  
  
"Ok every one get you things and lets get out of here, this is a disaster." Relena said looking at the mudy ground.  
  
"Relena have you ever been to Japan?" Heero asked only to get a glare from Miliardo.  
  
"No, Why do you ask?" Relena said giving him a sweet smile.  
  
"I was thinking we could all go to a spa there as a vacation." Heero said giving Relena a loving smile.  
  
"Well its fine with me." Relena gave Heero a kiss on the lips which made Miliardo flip out.  
  
"That is it I can't take this anymore!" Miliardo yelled "Relena it me or him! Whats it gona be?"  
  
  
Who will Relena Choose Heero Or Zechs AKA Miliardo? 


End file.
